Musical Magician
by Cool Blue Firefox
Summary: REPOSTED... New ideas, what to do...hehe. Thanks BlackGargie! Main Pairing: RukawaxOC Side Pairing: SakuragixOC. Same title, slight difference in the storyline. Do opposite attract? Maybe some similarity must be found in order to understand one another...
1. Phantom Pianist

Standard Disclaimer: Slam Dunk IS MINE!!! Just kidding... 

Author's Note: I'm back!!! Finally, after a long break, I'm writing again. There were other reasons why I haven't been writing other than writer's block, but they are now all solved, so hope to bring more fics from now on…hehe

Phantom Pianist

It was getting late, 9pm to be exact, and everyone had left the court, except for a certain raven-haired basketball player. It was usual though for him to be still around when everyone had left, why do you think he became known as the Basketball Ace. Rukawa Kaede was the best since junior high and that had not changed when he entered Shohoku High. There were other characteristics of his that had not changed, like the fact that his 'other' hobby is sleeping in class and provoking the teachers, and that he is also known throughout the school as the Ice Prince because of the fact that he hardly says a word and even if he did, it's monologue.

Yet tonight, without his pre-knowledge of what was to happen, something was about to change, and it threatened to change him as well. The night was silent, with the occasional thumping of the ball on wooden floor. The court's atmosphere was quite stuffy, but outside it was cool and the moon was out; round, full and bright. So bright, it gives the impression of an enchanted aura bestow upon mankind by the Goddess of Love herself; beaming down in bright rays of light, enveloping the world with a soft silvery magic. But Rukawa did not notice any of it, so concentrated on developing and improving his basketball skills that such beauty went unnoticed. Yet he had to eventually stop to take a breather, go home and prepare for another day of boring routine, so after a while longer, he stopped his practice. After a quick shower, he was about to leave the court with his gym-bag over his shoulder when he heard a sound.

It was not a loud noise; on the contrary, it was soft music, floating through the air like a gentle breeze; a light whisper in the night air. Though it was the faintest of sound but he heard it all the same. It was a tune he had never heard before. It had a melodious yet melancholic tune, a sad and lonely song, sung by a lonely child. Accompanying that song was a voice, of an angel sweetly singing a heavenly hymn; like a nightingale singing a lonesome midnight song to soothe the souls of lonely lovers. The song was sung in English (The Prayer by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocealli), a language that he had been failing throughout his first year, yet when being sung by this angelic voice, he began to appreciate the language which had never managed to for a whole year.

_I pray you'll be our eyes_

_And watch us where we go_

_And help us to be wise_

_In times when we don't know _

_Let this be our prayer_

_When we lose our way_

_Lead us to a place_

_Guide us with your grace_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

He began to wonder from where that song was coming from. The most likely place was the music room where the music students usually practice their orchestra, but it was locked every night by the janitor at 6 in the evening because practice would have ended by then, so there couldn't be anyone there at this late hour. Where else could anyone use a piano at this time? The great hall! Curiosity got the better of him, and so he went in search of the source. Questions were running through his head…who was this person? Does he or she know that it's getting late and it was weird to play the school's piano at this ungodly hour? But most importantly, why was he wasting his time trying to find out such trivial things that doesn't concern him at all. Something was pulling him there like a magnet and he hasn't got a clue what. All he knew was that he had to find out before it distracts him and drives him crazy.

The corridor to the hall was bath in the silvery light of the full moon outside, paving his way silver towards his destination located right next to the basketball court. He reached the door to the hall and he hesitated. Should he interrupt such a beautiful song and shock the poor musician? He had never interacted with the music students of his school because obviously music was not his kind of topic. Yet now he was mesmerized by the tune being played right now. He wanted to know badly yet he didn't want to scare the musician. His hand turned the knob ever so slowly, making not the slightest squeak of a sound. He peeped in and a mysterious sight met his view.

Around the hall all was in darkness, only the stage was bath in golden light from the headlights above. The grand piano was partially hidden by the curtain and so was the pianist. All he could see was the back of the pianist. From what he could see, he could make out that the pianist was of small built, slim and slender. Long dark brown hair flowed to the pianist's waist, and graceful pale arms and hands were running across the keys of the piano flowingly, making the most beautiful music he has ever heard. "Who is this pianist?" thought Rukawa silently to himself as he began to edge forward inch by inch, for he wanted to get a better view of the pianist, but as if he was emitting such a strong presence that could be felt from miles away the pianist suddenly stopped the song halfway and turned towards his direction. He was too far away to see the face clearly, but even in the dark he could imagine shock streaked across the pianist's face as the figure began hurriedly packing away manuscripts and making its way towards the backstage door that led to the dressing room behind.

His quick reflexes enabled him to move quickly and he reached the stage before the figure disappeared behind the backstage door. He made for the door and opened it…and found no one within.

Author's Note: Cut me some slacks…I've just return from rustiness. So give me a break…for a while…


	2. New Kids On The Block

Standard Disclaimer: I wanna own Slam Dunk, but nobody can because it's Inuoe's masterpiece.

New Kids on The Block

The school was abuzz with excitement. For the first time in Shohoku's history an exchange student program was being held in their beloved school. Everyone was asking the same question. Who were they? Was there going to be a mixture of both gender (meaning there were both girls and boys in the program)? Will HE be a hunk, handsome and hot; OR will SHE be a babe, beautiful and gorgeous? Everybody couldn't wait to meet the new kids on the block. Everybody, except the Ice Prince. His mates knew that he wouldn't trouble himself with such trivial topics like this, so they thought they understood his silence. But they didn't. Rukawa was silent and brooding the whole day because of one ting that happened last night. The Phantom Pianist. Who was that pianist and what was he/she doing there? Try as hard as he might, he couldn't get the music out of his mind. it was like the tune was emblazoned into his very core and he couldn't get it out of his system.

But before he could ponder further on the subject, he and everyone else was called to the hall for an important and special assembly. The headmaster was about to introduce the newly transferred exchange students to everyone. He hushed the students for silence before proceeding on with a long introduction of the new student exchange program just recently introduced to the school. Boredom immediately sets in and impatient sounds echoed around the hall so that the headmaster was forced to cut his speech short before things got out of hand.

"Students of Shohoku High, may I introduce to you all our first exchange students of the year and in our history, Ma Yi Lian and Lai Chi Yin from Shanghai, China." announced the headmaster.

Two girls emerged onto the stage. The first girl was petite and slender. She had fair complexion that looked almost pale under bright fluorescent light but had a beautiful, slight golden hue of tan under the sun's ray. Dark brown hair that lightly graced her shoulder flowed gently around her face. Her face looked plain at first sight but when observed closely and carefully, one would notice that her face was capable of cute and sweet animated expressions. She had beautiful dark brown eyes that had a sharp, bright, intelligent look. She gravely acknowledged the crowd below her with hardly a smile on that beautiful face of hers. The other girl had a slightly darker complexion and was a bit shorter than the first. Her dark brown hair was much longer than the first, which was up to her waist. Dark brown eyes smiled sweetly to everyone present then that matched her smile plastered on her dace, and that showed her friendly personality. They looked almost like a pair of twins. Boys were awed by their beauty and some girl became green with jealousy. Overall, the reaction was immediate and of great magnitude because the hall was soon filled with whoops of cheers and wolf whistle and a soft booing.

"They will be studying here for a year, so be nice to them. They will be in class 2-7, so those from that class will have to show them around the school later on. I hope both of you will make new friends, get to know new people and enjoy your time here. And welcome once again to Japan!" announced the headmaster.

'So, they will be in the same class as I. But what do I care anyway' and with that, Rukawa felt back into a deep slumber. Little did he know the true identity behind the those two girls, or should we put it…one of them…

Author's Note: What would happen next? Stay tune…


	3. Sparks Fly

Standard Disclaimer: Wish I can own Slam Dunk, but I CAN'T!!!

Sparks Fly?

Spring was in the air and the interschool basketball championship would soon be underway. Rukawa was having extra practice at a basketball court near his home. Scoring a wonderful three-point shot, he was preparing himself for a lay-up when he heard a bicycle squeaking to a halt behind him. Infuriated by the interruption, he turned around to glare at the intruder, only to find out that the intruder was none other than one of the new Chinese exchange student. 'Which one was it?' thought Rukawa. It doesn't matter, she had no right to interrupt his training. But she was a girl and Rukawa was never rude to a girl before. She had one hand on her bicycle handle, the other holding a basketball. Can she really play basketball? He decided to leave when the girl spoke up...

"The court is big enough for the two of us," replied the girl as she moved towards the other side of the court. He watched her as she began her stretching. She was wearing lime-green tank-top and black shorts that showed off her long slender legs. 'Nice legs…what am I think?!' thought Rukawa.

"I'm sorry, but this is a private session. I'm not used to practicing when others are watching."

She glared at him, clearly annoyed. "At least I'm not disturbing you. Besides, I'm not looking." And she went back to her stretching (don't want to get cramps will playing).

'People do watch me play all the time.' thought Rukawa. Ever since he had established his name as one of Japan's most prominent basketball players people were always hankering around courts where he is usually seen practicing just to get a glimpse of the famous Rukawa Kaede in action.

He went back to his own practice but couldn't help asking before he turned his back on her. "Why can't you practice someplace else?"

"Because I live nearby." She answered deadpan and began shooting lay-ups.

'She seems to equal me in many characteristics.' Rukawa noticed. First, she was as silent and answers as short an answer as he does all the time. Though she doesn't sleep have the time like he does, he can't help but notice that she too had eyes that looked sleepy most of the time. She was shy too. But one thing that she does not equal him was the fact that she was smart…and I mean really intelligent compared to his feather brain. This he found out just the other when she was the only who could answer THE most difficult mathematic question their teacher had in store for them. Even the teacher was shock at her intelligence, and all she could say was, "we've learned it back in China."

As he watched her move across the court, he noticed her slender figure. Her black shorts revealed long, white slender legs, well toned and muscled, as if she was an athlete and not a pianist. Her hair was now tied high above her head, revealing a long, smooth, white neck. She was wearing a tight tank top, showing off her beautifully curved body and perfectly shaped asset. She looked like a sculpted statue of beauty; a goddess wondering the earth below heaven. Even some models that he had seen before couldn't match her shapely curves and majestic beauty. She walked with grace and elegance; her hips swaying ever to slightly, making the movement so alluring. Her face, once thought as plain, was now bath under the rays of the golden sun, making it shine smooth and pale. He noticed her sharp features of her face; cute little nose, rose-bud lips that were so alluring. Her eyes were twinkling bright, which made her look attractive. She was indeed a picture of great beauty; he thought Michelangelo should have painted her instead of his Mona Lisa.

He was snapped back into reality when he heard a soft call. "Hey, can we have a one-on-one match?" asked a suddenly timid and shy Chinese girl whose name he still can't remember.

"Erm, sure…I guess." said Rukawa. He couldn't understand though why the girl wanted to play with him.

She proved to be a hell of a great player. For a girl who is only 167 cm compared to his towering height of 187 cm, she could still give a hard time winning. She was as fast as Miyagi-sempai and skilful like Mitsui-sempai. He won, eventually, but the marks where not far, she only lost by 2 points. So she can play basketball after all, thought Rukawa silently. He was impressed not only by her skills, which was amazing considering that she was after all a girl, the way she move across the court was just as impressive and mesmerizing. He couldn't get enough of her; the way she moved, the way she arched for a shot, they were all so enchanting. He knew he can watch her whole day…if he hadn't anything else better to do. She was slowly having such a strong affect on him and he can't seem to stop a certain feeling growing within him. Could he be falling in love with her?

"It was nice playing with you, Rukawa-kun. It's getting late now, I have to go. Ja ne. see you in school." And she left him standing there as she went to pack her things into her bag. But before she could walk a few steps, she felt a strong hand grasping her wrist. It wasn't painful but shock shot up her spine that seemed to tell her brain that she could experience pain. Automatically, she shot out her leg and gave the unsuspecting Rukawa a kick in the shin.

"How dare you touch me?! Leave me alone or you're going to be sorry!" she cried, sudden tears making her eyes look glassy. She quickly stormed away, leaving a confused Rukawa to ponder what had just happened. He just wanted to call her attention and ask for her name, but she fought back and now, he bet, she thinks that he is a pervert or something along that line.

Should he have approached her differently? And now, should he be wary of her reaction? She seemed agitated when she felt his touch. Why did she act that terrified? Was there a reason behind such reaction?

He wanted to know. But he had to be wary…

Author's Notes: Please review!!! Arigato gozaimasu…!


	4. My Little Dark Secret

Standard Disclaimer: All characters belong to Inuoe, but the story here is mine. At least…

My Little Dark Secret

The moment Ah Lian set foot into the apartment that she is sharing with her friend, Ah Yin, a piercing screech escaped the interior of the kitchen as Ah Yin came running out of it and started scolding her.

"You were suppose to be here half an hour ago! Where were you? You know how angry Ah Joe gets when we are late for the operation!!!"

"Ah Yin, stop yelling at me… You're giving me a headache. Besides, I'm not that late. It's only 7:15pm. The operation only starts at 10pm. We still have time for a quick shower, dinner, before hitting the road."

"What! Hardly have time to catch a bus and you still can stay this cool!!!"

"Ah Joe would understand. You don't have to worry much. He'll forgive us. Besides, he's my brother and your fiancé, if you have forgotten."

A blush crept onto Ah Yin's face. "Fine. But if he starts running amok, don't come running to ME to protect you later. Now go and get ready. We're bound to be at least 10 minutes late!"

Half an hour later, both Ah Lian and Ah Yin were reporting themselves at the Chinese Embassy where a tall, fair, dark brown haired Chinese man was waiting for them impatiently.

"I've been waiting for you girls for the past hour. Where have you been? Didn't you get my message that the operation had been dragged forward to 8:30pm! We hardly have time to meet up with the guys and get our equipments ready for the operation!"

"No message and I didn't now." replied Ah Lian calmly. "But we still have time for all those. Chill out, bro."

"At a time like this! If we fail this operation, you know what the Chief is going to do to us! He'll strip us of our post and send us packing on the next flight!"

"We won't fail. That I promise you." answered Ah Lian confidently. "You and Ah Yin are really meant for each other. Both such nervous wreaks."

The couple blushed and with double force, they both pulled Ah Lian out of the embassy and headed towards the Chinese Elite Drug Enforcement and Police department located right next to the embassy. When they arrived there, 5 more other guys were waiting for them. The first one, Jerry, looks like _Nicholas Tse_, the second, Kenny, looks like _Takeshi Kenishiro_. The third one, Kevin, looks like _Shawn Yeu_, and the fourth one, Eddy, looks like _Kim Rae Won_. They were amused when they saw the funny antics the trio were at.

"Look what they have just dragged in… a fighting, sprightly, little wild cat. Having trouble with her again, Ah Joe?" asked a macho hunk (Lee Hom look-alike…hehe), Gary.

"As usual, this little wild cat is as rebellious as ever. Can't even give her own brother a break! She is half on hour late and she can still be annoyingly calm and indifferent about the operation."

"And hungry too! You guys didn't feed me before dragging me here. I can't possibly function without energy, and the energy comes from food!" answered a subdued Ah Lian.

"You'll get your treat AFTER the operation. Now let's get to work, everybody!"

And with that order from Ah Joe, the group scrambled to get everything in order before adjourning to the darkest part of Kanagawa, where a notorious Chinese drug lord, Master Fung, ruled and manipulated the Japanese underground drug market. Their mission was to arrest him before his next drug shipment was to sail to Thailand at midnight that night. Ah Lian and Ah Yin were posted as decoys to lure the drug lord out of his hiding place while the 6 'gladiators' would arrest him before he found out what was happening.

It was time for the Master to visit his favourite night club, The Tavern, and both Ah Lian and Ah Yin followed him in. They began flirting in front of him, drawing his attention. At last, he took the bait and flaunted with them, slowly teasing them. They managed to lure him out of the Tavern, alone, into the dark alley and he was immediately ambushed by the 'gladiators'. Unfortunately for the 6 heroes, unbeknownst to them all the gang of the Master's mobsters had followed him out secretly, and they were soon trapped in a ring of the Master's mobsters and so a bloody fight erupted. Punches flew everywhere, and everyone became sour with plenty of bruises. Even the girls put up a good fight as they used their expert martial arts skills to knock any guy stone cold.

The fight became even bloodier when some of the mobsters unsheathed their knives and began hacking away at the Chinese fighters. If it wasn't for their fighting skills, they could all have been killed, but as they were capable of dodging weapons, them managed to hold out long enough for Ah Yin to get help from the Japanese Police department.

It wasn't long before the commotion attracted the attention of the police and the fight soon broke up as the mobsters fled the scene before the police could catch them, living the Chinese Elite Drug Enforcement empty-handed and badly bruised. The operation was a complete failure. Ah Lian suffered a deep cut over her right eye. A thug had lunged a knife directly at her eyes. She could have lost her eye-sight if she had not dodged it on time. It was now bleeding profusely. Her brother had asked her to go home and clean and before it got infected and this time, she obeyed. They others looked on her as she slowly made her way home to the apartment.

Back home, she immediately clean her wounds and applied medication on them. As she slowly got herself ready for bed, knowing that the others were now filing a report on a failed operation and that Ah Yin will be back in a short while, she began thinking over the operation, the Chinese Elite Drug Enforcement department, and how she had got into it in the first place.

_Flashback_

It was two years ago when she was celebrating her 15th birthday. Her brother, who was 5 years older than her, was not home to celebrate with her. She was all alone since their parents' death 5 years ago, and she was anxious of her brother's whereabouts.

After their parents' death, her brother was the one who had looked after her ever since. She had suffered the most from her parents' death. She became aloof and insecure, quiet and pessimistic. Hadn't it been for her brother, she would have lapsed into a depression. It was why she loved her brother dearly.

However, her brother was so much older than she was and was already studying in the university while she was still in junior high that she had to learn how to defend herself from bullies at her school. Her brother was not always around to fend for her and she was the target of most the bullies in school. That was why she developed a sharp tongue to scare away the bullies and she had honed her martial art skills for defence. Not only that, she had naturally built a wall of silence around her in order not to attract any attention. Now, she only uses her sharp tongue when needed or threatened, and it always comes so naturally to her and she can't break the habit easily.

She was sitting by the phone waiting for her brother's phone call when suddenly her brother burst into the room hurriedly with blood running down his arms.

"Zhen me le, ge? Ni mei shi ma?" (What happened, brother? Are you alright?) Ah Lian asked frantically.

"Kuai shuo men! Bie rang wai mein de ren jing. Kuai dian!" (Close the door, quick. Don't let anyone in. Hurry!)

But before she could do anything, the door burst open again and there stood a gang of 5 muscular men with sticks in the hands, ready to bash anything and anyone in their way.

"So, you think you can run away from us, can you? Well, guess again." snared one as he lifted his stick and was about to strike Ah Joe when Ah Lian, being a black belt karate student then, came between them and battered the stick away from the man's hand.

"Don't you dare touch my brother, you creep!" screamed Ah Lian.

With her polished karate skills, she managed to force the men out of the room before she phoned the police department, reporting a gang fight there. The police reached there and caught the men, and that was when she found out that her brother was involved in a secret operation under the Chinese Elite Drug Enforcement department. He had been injured during the mission. The shock slowly registered into her head and she began having a new sense of respect to her brother.

"Da ge, wo ye siang yau chan jia." (Big bro, I also want to join.)

"Haha…you can't, little sis. You are still too young for this. Besides, it's too dangerous and I don't want you to get injured the way I was."

"But I want to join!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to be just like you…"

And that melted his heart. The department found her a potential candidate for the missions ahead and soon took her in and trained her the way they trained her brother. Since she could fight and had an active mind, they agreed to take her in, on the condition that her brother would keep a close eye on her development.

_End of Flashback_

Now she was thinking whether she had made the right choice to follow her brother's footstep. That time was just the spurt of the moment when she made her decision. Now she had a slight regret for ever volunteering in this department. They had warned her that it would be dangerous, but she had agreed to stick around so that she could exercise her confidence. But since then, her confidence had not risen one bit. She was still shy around people, and when faced with an intimidating person, she would automatically snap at them.

Just like that boy, Rukawa. He had frightened her and that had left an impression that he was an intimidating person. She didn't want to snap. She somehow knew that he just wanted to be friends judging by the innocent look he gave her, but the reaction was so naturally the moment she felt his hand clasp her wrist she retaliated. She wanted that friendship, yet her mindset was that ANYBODY could harm her and her brother, so why risk being hurt? She didn't dare to trust anyone, yet she didn't like that feeling of mistrust. It made her lonely. She wanted so must to have friends but she was just too insecure.

Could anyone help her?

Author's Notes: What do you think? Please keep the reviews coming in…


	5. My Opposite Twin

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk or its characters… Boo hoo…

My Opposite Twin

Ah Yin was unlike her best friend, Ah Lian. She wasn't as smart as her nor was she as beautiful. But she had one advantage and that was her friendly personality. EVERYONE liked her a lot because she was very much approachable compared to Ah Lian. When they were introduced to their classroom, she smiled and gave off an aura of friendliness while her friend remained solemn and quiet as usual. During recess, everyone wanted to become their friend. Ah Lian almost immediately shy away but Ah Yin welcomed such invitation. In class, although she as not as smart as Ah Lian, but the teachers preferred to call her up to answer questions rather than suffer the quiet glare of Ah Lian.

She had always been a happy and cheerful child. Although her parents, especially her mother, were as strict as slave drivers, she maintained her cheery façade so that no one would know actually how much she really suffers under her parents' scrutiny. Though her parents were overprotective, they were seldom around to keep an eye on her, but when they were around she suffered under harsh commands. She grew up to be a wild child with a pretentious happy face. No one could understand her until Ah Lian came along. The moment she met her, it was like Ah Lian could see through her façade. When she asked her to be her friend, Ah Lian agreed on the condition that she stopped her acting when being with her. She agreed, and they promised each other that they won't keep any secrets from each other.

Being orphaned, Ah Lian really stuck onto Ah Yin, and they became inseparable. Though they were best friends, they looked more like twin sisters. So when Ah Lian joined the Chinese Elite Drug Enforcement, Ah Yin was also dragged into it. She met Ah Lian's brother, Ah Joe, and she fell in love at first sight. She confessed her feelings and they dated for half a year before they decided to get engaged, promising each other that they would wait for her to finish either high school or college before they tie the knot. Ah Lian was happy for both of them, since they were, after all, her dear brother and her best friend.

Recently they were sent to Japan to accomplish a mission. The two girls, being still young, had to continue their studies in a Japanese high school. They had to learn the language before they were sent to Shohoku High. New environment was not much of a challenge for a wild child like Ah Yin, but for Ah Lian who is so pampered by her brother, it was more than a challenge, it was a disaster. Sure she was good at other skills, but when it comes to socializing, she sucked. That's when her best friend comes to her rescue. She would become her communicator, her means of expressing. They work together like a team; one with the brain, the other with the medium of communication. That's how life was for these unlikely 'twins'.

Now seeing Ah Lian sleeping soundly after their failed mission, Ah Yin felt that sisterly love coming over her. Her parents had finally given up on her and so she has become an orphan…kinda…like her best friend. They look out for each other and their bond towards each other was very strong. They would go through life in this strong sisterly bond till the end of time, she thought. Nothing can separate them. They were a family. Ah Lian, Ah Joe, and Ah Yin…one big happy family…

At least, that's what she thought…

Author's note: I know it sounds crappy…but I had to describe their relationship first before I can move along with the story. Next up…the really story…!!! Wait for it…and please review.


End file.
